Version Chien
by Griseldis
Summary: Un chien vivra pour toi. Un vrai chien sera prêt à tout pour te suivre. Il acceptera tes coups et tes caresses avec la même reconnaissance. Il acceptera de tuer et d'être tué. Un chien mourra pour toi, pour ne pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas.


_Écrit pour le pas "Frère" de la Croisade d'Erwin Smith sur le forum de l' **APDES**. Si vous avez des questions, passez sur mon profil ou envoyez moi un PM._

 _Disclaimer : SnK, son univers féerique et primesautier et ses merveilleux personnages ne sont pas à moi. J'en pleure mais c'est comme ça._

* * *

.

 **Version Chien**

.

« Levi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à cette heure-ci ? »

Levi grogne pour toute réponse, ça lui semble assez évident : il se lave. Mais il a déjà suffisamment de mal à empêcher ses dents de claquer tandis qu'il se passe sur le corps le linge imbibé d'eau froide pour gaspiller son énergie à taper la causette pour des débilités de ce genre.

Il se contente donc d'un regard plutôt noir, tempéré par le fait que mouillé comme il est des pieds à la tête et avec sa petite taille, il a quelque chose du chiot abandonné sous une pluie battante.

Tenant à sa vie, Mike s'abstient de faire la remarque à voix haute.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une heure pour se laver, tu sais. C'est le matin qu'on allume les chaudières.

― Sans blague, j'étais pas au courant. Occupe-toi plutôt de tes fesses et lâche-moi les burnes, » répond finalement Levi en crispant sa mâchoire pour empêcher ses dents de s'entrechoquer et réprimant de longs frissons.

Sans vraiment faire attention à la vulgarité, il lui a fallu du temps, mais Mike a fini par s'y habituer, le blond se dirige vers les cabines et entre dans l'une d'entre elles. Avec dégoût, Levi entend le bruit de tissu puis le jet de liquide dans la cuvette et la seule idée de ce qui se passe dans la relative intimité du réduit, la seule idée que Mike est en train pisser alors que lui se lave le dégoûte profondément.

Levi hait les douches communes mais il hait encore plus le fait qu'elles incluent aussi des toilettes.

Il a l'impression de se sentir encore plus sale à présent. Est-ce que Mike ne pouvait pas faire ce que font tous les officiers disposant d'une chambre individuelle et pisser dans un pot de chambre ou par la fenêtre ?

Mais non, dans un sens, Mike et son odorat ont un besoin d'hygiène qui pourrait rivaliser avec le sien. Quel manque de veine qu'il ait choisi les toilettes des douches communes, même si ce sont les plus proches de sa chambre.

Jusqu'ici, en pleine nuit, Levi n'avait jamais croisé personne et il s'était bêtement laissé aller à croire que ce serait toujours le cas. Avec colère, il replonge le tissu dans l'eau savonneuse, il croyait être rincé, merde, et maintenant, il est sale à nouveau à cause de ce grand con qui a décidé de se vider la vessie. Il se lève du petit tabouret et va au lavabo, le troisième en partant de la droite et y déverse le contenu de la bassine. Puis il essore plusieurs fois le linge et remplit à nouveau la cuvette de cette foutue eau si froide et retournant au tabouret, se ressaisissant du morceau de savon, il recommence à se laver.

C'est un savon très spécial, qui mousse énormément. Il a une odeur un peu piquante, acide. Le citron lui a dit Erwin, qui bien sûr sait toujours tout sur tout. Levi connait la citronnelle, qui éloigne les insectes mais il n'a jamais vu de citron. Il sait juste d'après le dessin de l'emballage que c'est une espèce de fruit ovale et jaune. L'odeur a quelque chose de pénétrant qui lui donne une impression de fraîcheur. Curieusement, c'est une odeur qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup.

Il ne l'utilise pas souvent, se contentant habituellement de l'ordinaire du soldat même s'il a sa propre pastille de savon. Hors de question de se savonner avec une qui aurait servi à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce savon au citron, il l'utilise toujours ces nuits-là, parce qu'il sent comme un besoin de faire quelque chose de différent. De marquer dans sa peau un autre genre de fragrance.

Finalement, Mike finit enfin de soulager sa vessie, et dans un sens, Levi se dit que c'est une chance que ce soit juste ça, parce que si ce grand débile s'était mis à couler un bronze, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire. Il aurait sans doute dû aller dans les douches communes des filles mais il aurait dû les laver avant, ce qui aurait été une terrible perte de temps.

C'est très important que tout soit propre aujourd'hui. C'est une question de contrôle. Tout est une question de contrôle. De laisser et de prendre. De mesure. Quelque chose que Levi déteste. Qu'on lui donne des titans et des lames, il est bon pour ça. Il est bon aussi pour le nettoyage mais là se limitent ses aptitudes.

Il y a un bruit de chasse d'eau qui donne à Levi l'envie de vomir, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il pense à cette mousse qui couvre son corps, légère, parfumée et _jaune_ , et à l'eau jaunie de l'urine. Puis Mike sort en rajustant son pantalon. Il se dirige vers le lavabo, heureusement pas le troisième à partir de la droite, celui que Levi utilise, et se lave négligemment les mains, se les rince plutôt et les essuie contre son pyjama. Levi fronce les sourcils mais tâche de ne pas y penser. Ce n'est pas lui, ce ne sont pas ses mains.

« Tu sais, dit Mike en se dirigeant vers la porte, ce que vous faites, toi et Erwin, je ne crois pas que ce soit très sain.

― Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir, connard ? Tu te mets dans un coin et tu regardes ? »

La colère de devoir se laver à nouveau et cette présence si inopportune ont pris le pas sur sa volonté de maintenir un semblant de dignité, même si à poil tous les hommes se ressemblent, mais il claque des dents malgré lui et il sent sa mauvaise humeur monter encore d'un cran.

« Levi, si tu as tellement besoin de te laver, c'est que quelque part au fond de toi, tu te sens sale.

― Ta psychologie de comptoir, tu peux te la carrer dans le cul. Je me lave parce que j'aime être propre.

― Erwin est mon ami mais ça ne lui donne pas tous les droits. C'est ton officier commandant et c'est de l'abus de pouvoir. »

Levi a un bref rire, qui ressembla à un jappement. Non décidément, Mike se croit très fort avec son odorat mais il ne comprend rien. De l'abus de pouvoir. Et puis quoi encore ? Erwin n'a _jamais_ posé un doigt sur lui. Est-ce qu'il s'imagine qu'Erwin le viole ou une connerie du genre ? Qu'il le force à coucher avec lui ?

Levi essaie de ne pas penser qu'il préférerait presque, parce qu'alors il pourrait haïr Erwin, il pourrait se venger, il pourrait le blesser et le tuer et en ressentir une joie profonde.

Ou, murmure une partie de son être à laquelle il ne veut pas penser, une partie de son être qui est morte il y a très longtemps quand il était enfant, peut-être même que tu aimerais ça et que ce ne serait pas un viol du tout.

« Dégage, » dit-il. Au grand blond concerné et qui se trompe. Au petit brun des souvenirs et qui se rappelle. À cette foutue saleté qui rampe partout. À l'idée de ce qu'il va devoir faire.

Mike hausse les épaules. Si Levi ne veut pas en parler… Il peut toujours essayer avec Erwin mais Erwin est une anguille quand il s'agit d'esquiver les thèmes dont il ne veut pas discuter et Mike se doute que « ce que toi et Levi faites certains soirs et qui l'amène à prendre des douches glacées en pleine nuit pour se laver » entre sans aucun doute dans la catégorie.

Erwin est son ami et il l'admire mais il déteste l'idée qu'il puisse profiter de sa position ou de son intelligence pour forcer Levi à faire quelque chose que manifestement l'homme ne veut pas faire. Un malaise au fond du cœur, il n'imagine que trop bien ce que cela doit être, Mike sort des douches communes.

Une fois seul, Levi se détend immédiatement. Il finit de se savonner, la nuque, les aisselles, le sexe et les fesses, puis les bras, le ventre et le torse, les jambes, le dos, compliqué le dos, malgré sa souplesse, et finalement ce qu'il déteste le plus, les pieds. Il hésite un instant, mais décide de se relaver les cheveux aussi.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il devra se vider la cuvette sur la tête. Maudit Zacharius et sa carrure de géant ! Quand on a une taille pareille, on a une vessie qui va avec !

Avec un soupir, tremblant d'appréhension, il renverse la cuvette au-dessus de sa tête, la respiration coupée tellement l'eau est froide. Dévalant de sa chevelure par torrents glacés, son visage, tout son corps en une rivière de gel qui chasse la mousse parfumée, pas jaune, il ne doit pas penser jaune sinon il devra tout recommencer, l'eau le coupe comme des lames, le prend à la gorge comme si elle l'étranglait dans un étau glacial. Presque saisi d'un vertige, il lui faut quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Puis la peau rougie, il se dirige vers le robinet, heureusement que ce connard de Mike n'a pas utilisé le troisième à partir de la droite, vraiment, et remplit à nouveau la bassine.

Avec plus de soin, il passe le linge humide sur les parties savonneuses qui restent et s'examine minutieusement. Il tremble de froid mais il est hors de question qu'il tolère du savon séché. S'estimant satisfait, il se dirige vers une étagère et de ses affaires, qu'il a soigneusement emballées d'un linge ciré, il prend un grand morceau de tissu éponge qui sent cette odeur vague de lavande tellement familière et réconfortante. C'est drôle d'associer quelque chose comme l'armée à la lavande, mais c'est une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas avant d'entrer dans les Bataillons. La lavande est peut-être plus courante que les citrons mais dans la cité souterraine, ça n'existe pas plus que ces drôles de fruits.

Il se frictionne avec le linge, réchauffant son corps transi puis il enfile le pyjama de tissu épais et beige, modèle standard de l'armée, unisexe, taille petite qu'il a préparé. Finalement, les chaussettes et les espèces de chaussures qui ressemblent vaguement à des mocassins qu'il utilise quand il ne porte pas ses bottes. On ne peut jamais nettoyer correctement des chaussures. On peut les faire briller comme du métal poli, jusqu'à ce qu'il brille comme un miroir, mais l'intérieur ne sera jamais propre.

Et dire que c'est là que toute la saleté du corps glisse, jusqu'aux pieds, et reste à macérer dans ces bouts de cuir.

Enfin, s'estimant aussi propre que ce qu'il peut être, Levi sort des douches communes.

Il tremble en marchant dans les couloirs vaguement éclairés par la lumière grise de la lune mais c'est un autre genre de frisson dont le froid est loin d'être le seul responsable, même si les mèches humides sur son visage sont des doigts de neige noire sur sa peau.

De neige noire. Ça doit être l'heure ou la lune, parce qu'il se sent une putain d'âme de poète.

Levi n'a pas souvent vu de la neige et le monde est apparemment si grand qu'un homme ne pourrait jamais en faire le tour, même s'il n'y avait pas des titans un peu partout, alors il ne voit pas pourquoi elle devrait être forcément blanche et ne pourrait pas être noire parfois, même si Erwin le dit et que ce connard partage avec la dingue puante à lunettes cette insupportable manie d'avoir toujours raison.

Levi pourrait se déplacer dans la caserne les yeux fermés, et il aime se fondre dans les ombres. Il a parfois du mal à se souvenir qu'il n'est pas un voleur et que ceci est, au moins autant qu'on puisse appeler ça ainsi, sa maison.

Levi n'a eu que trois maisons, tout au long de sa vie.

D'abord, il y a eu le bordel, où il est né et où il a grandi, où il est presque mort de faim avant que Kenny ne le prenne, comme on recueille un chien errant, sans trop savoir quoi en faire, quitte ensuite à le dresser pour l'attaque.

Ensemble, ils avaient erré dans la cité souterraine, sans vraiment se fixer nulle part. S'ils avaient de l'argent, Kenny allait dans une des nombreux bordels de la cité souterraine, et Levi dormait dans un coin en tâchant de ne pas se rappeler de sa mère. S'ils n'en avaient pas, ils dormaient dans une quelconque maison à l'abandon qu'ils partageaient avec des rats, des cafards, des punaises. Tant que ce n'était pas des humains, Kenny s'en fichait. Levi, lui, restait éveillé des nuits entières à s'imaginer que toutes ces créatures rampaient sur lui jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Après, il y avait eu la maison de l'impasse. Lui, puis Farlan, puis Isabel y avaient trouvé refuge et ils l'avaient quittée en espérant pour tous les trois une vie facile et opulente après un dernier meurtre que Levi n'avait pas été capable de commettre. Il avait échangé la vie d'Erwin contre celles d'Isabel et de Farlan sans même comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Maintenant, sa maison, ce sont les casernes successives des Bataillons. Si les lieux et les occupants changent, c'est tout de même un foyer, avec une routine qu'il aime, des plats chauds, des draps propres et Erwin, bien sûr.

Le bordel, la maison de l'impasse et Erwin.

Levi se demande parfois de quelle manière il quittera sa troisième maison. Est-ce qu'il aura encore quelque part où aller si Erwin meurt avant lui ? Sans doute que oui, il est un soldat de valeur, et il y aura toujours la routine qu'il aime, les plats chauds et les draps propres. Il n'y aura plus Erwin, voilà tout.

Levi ferme les yeux en arrivant devant la porte du commandant.

Sa tête est remplie de pensées d'Erwin, comme toujours avec ce savon au citron, tant l'un et l'autre se mêlent dans sa tête.

Le citron, une odeur un peu piquante, acide, qui le fait se sentir frais et qu'il n'aime pas.

Jaune.

(Il peut le penser maintenant, Mike et ses envies de pisser nocturnes sont loin, et le savon est rincé.)

Erwin, un homme froid et amer qui le fait se sentir fort, souvent, et misérable, parfois.

Blond.

Avec sa psychologie de merde, Mike y verrait un parallèle intéressant.

 _Sors de ma tête, Mike, sors de ma tête, parce que je sais bien qu'un jour toi aussi, on y viendra. Et qu'est-ce que ce sera ce jour-là ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire le jour où ce sera ton nom sur la liste ?_

Levi tire de sa poche la clef, et l'introduit dans la serrure. Avec bien trop de facilité, elle tourne et sans un grincement, la porte s'ouvre. Sans solennité, sans mise en scène, parce qu'il est juste un homme ouvrant une porte dont il a la clef.

Hange détesterait ça, elle aime bien trop le spectacle, que ce soit en tant qu'actrice ou spectatrice.

 _Allons bon, voilà aussi que tu t'y colles, foutue binoclarde. Dégage, toi et ta bouille qui schlingue, dégage parce que je ne veux pas voir ton nom, même s'il y sera un jour et vu comme t'es conne, plus tôt que plus tard._

Toujours trop tôt.

Mike, Hange, la chambre.

C'est trop tôt, ce sera toujours trop tôt.

Il n'y a pas de feu dans la cheminée, les nuits sont encore fraîches mais Erwin est un sale radin qui rogne même sur les stères de bois.

Ce n'était pas vrai, Levi sait que ce n'est pas vrai, c'est juste un luxe qu'Erwin se refuse comme il se refuse tant de choses, mais il doit commencer à se mettre dans la peau du personnage. C'est important la haine, même si elle est fausse. C'est sa cuirasse à lui, même si elle est fausse aussi.

Il y a une bougie allumée sur le bureau, et c'est curieux comme une seule bougie peut éclairer tout une pièce. Les ombres deviennent brunes au lieu de noires et tout prend une teinte plus chaude, presque dorée. Dans ce cas précis, cela reste diffus. Ce n'est qu'une toute petite flamme dans une grande chambre. C'est juste un peu de lumière dans un puits d'obscurité.

Erwin est sur le lit, comme Levi l'a laissé.

Forcément.

Il n'a pas un geste de surprise ou de soulagement, pas un mot pour manifester qu'il désapprouve, ou pas, le temps que Levi a mis.

Forcément.

Levi se demande s'il est mort même s'il sait que ce n'est pas le cas, mais l'idée, comme l'eau glacée de la bassine se déversant sur lui une seconde fois, lui coupe la respiration.

Il s'approche, le plus discret possible, pas imperceptible parce que malgré son contrôle sur ses mouvements, le tissu du pyjama bruisse, parce qu'il y a le léger frottement de ses pas contre le parquet.

Il tend la main pour frôler Erwin, qui se tend immédiatement et qui a quelque chose qui ressemble à un _Non_.

C'est bon, il est vivant. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne le soit pas mais c'est tout de même bon à savoir.

Levi retourne au bureau et son ombre s'allonge comme s'il était un surhomme, plus sombre dans cette obscurité brune.

Il y a quatre choses sur le bureau, en dehors de la bougie allumée. C'est lui qui les y a posées.

La première, la plus terrible, c'est une feuille de papier couverte d'une petite écriture serrée qui est la sienne. C'est Hange, ou plutôt Moblit, parce que le pauvre homme finit toujours par devoir achever ce que sa fantasque supérieure a commencé, qui a appris à Levi à lire et à écrire. S'il avait su qu'un jour ça ferait si mal, Levi aurait gardé pour lui ce complexe d'infériorité et sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer ces signes qui pour les autres avaient un sens et pour lui n'en avaient pas.

Il y a une pile de linges, très blancs, très propres. Ceux-là, il les lave lui-même et habituellement il les garde au fond de son armoire en tâchant de ne pas y penser.

Il y a un pot soigneusement fermé. S'il l'ouvrait, il trouverait une pâte grasse et vaguement verte, qui sent très bon. Du moins, il aime l'odeur. C'est l'inverse du citron. Le citron c'est le prélude et cette pâte c'est le final. Il ne sait pas de quoi elle se compose, il s'en fiche. Il sait juste que quand il ouvrira le pot, ça voudra dire que ce sera fini.

Et puis, et Levi tente de ne pas la regarder, comme si en ne la regardant pas, en l'ignorant, elle cesserait d'exister, ce serait merveilleux si ça marchait ainsi, il y a ce que Levi hait le plus au monde, les titans et les Brigades inclus. Il y a la lanière.

Malgré lui, il hésite. Alors il tente de trouver une routine dans cet acte absurde et ignoble qui a déjà eu lieu tant de fois.

Il commence par apporter le bougeoir sur la table de nuit.

Les ombres de la chambre se déplacent, comme pour fuir cette lumière d'un brun chaud.

Elle va bien à Erwin. Elle va bien à ses cheveux d'or, à son corps blanc qui prend la teinte du vieil ivoire comme les pièces blanches du jeu d'échec qu'Erwin n'utilise jamais avec personne, si ce n'est avec lui-même. De temps en temps, il semble jouer une partie avec quelqu'un, toujours la même partie d'ailleurs, et Levi, qui a appris le mouvement des pièces par cœur, ne pose jamais de question. Il se contente de regarder en se demandant qui est ce fantôme avec qui Erwin joue.

La lumière ne va pas au bandeau noir sur ses yeux, au bâillon noir sur sa bouche, aux liens noirs sur ses poignets et ses chevilles, qui exposent son corps dans une splendide et écœurante nudité.

Levi voudrait pouvoir dire que le corps nu d'Erwin ne réveille rien en lui, si ce n'est du dégoût ou à la rigueur de la compassion.

Il a longtemps pensé que tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de désir sexuel en lui était mort alors que jouant avec ses trésors à lui, bouts de ficelles, morceaux de verre brillant, petits cailloux aux formes étranges, il ne regardait pas sa mère enchaîner les passes avec des hommes sans visage qu'il voyait quand même.

Et c'est vrai que dans un sens, ce corps admirablement proportionné, le genre que les gros porcs de Sina ont chez eux, tout en marbre mais avec une bite ridiculement petite, ça ne réveille rien. Dans les Bataillons, ces corps sculpturaux ne sont pas rares, même si certaines filles ont gardés des jolies courbes qui rappellent leur féminité toutes soldats qu'elles sont. C'est parce que c'est précisément le corps d'Erwin, avec tout ce que cela implique, et cette constatation est amère dans son cœur, rendant tout le reste encore plus difficile et pénible.

La certitude qu'Erwin est parfaitement au courant serait humiliante si ce n'était pas si douloureux. Mais Levi ne s'attarde pas sur ce corps qu'il a souvent touché des yeux, et il retourne au bureau.

La feuille.

La lanière.

Cela fait quatre jours qu'ils sont rentrés de la dernière expédition. Un désastre, comme souvent.

Comme toujours.

Chaque mort est un désastre, même si aucune mort n'est inutile. Erwin a depuis longtemps accepté le fait que les gens mourraient sous ses ordres et il a parfaitement cela à l'esprit quand il organise sa formation.

Il y a les postes à risques, pour ceux qui sont forts.

Il y a les postes d'appâts, pour ceux qui sont faibles.

Ce qu'il n'y a pour personne, ce sont des postes sûrs.

De son pas d'ombre, d'ombre de nuit dans cette ombre d'or brun, Levi s'approche, avec la lanière et la feuille.

La feuille, il n'en a pas besoin. Il connait les noms par cœur. Mais il sait que s'il en oublie un, il devra tout recommencer et l'idée que tout ça ne serve à rien, l'idée de remettre ça, il ne peut pas.

« Jana, » dit-il soudain, sans prévenir, et la lanière claque et vient frapper le corps d'Erwin, en y laissant une trace rouge. Ce dernier a une espèce de sursaut, mais pas une plainte.

« Renate. »

Un claquement, une trace rouge.

« Jörg. »

Un claquement, une trace rouge.

« Celian. »

Un claquement, une trace rouge.

« Sofia. »

Un claquement, et cette fois-ci la trace rouge est plus rouge, et il y a du sang.

Levi doit résister au mouvement de panique. Résister à la tentation de courir aux linges blancs, au pot soigneusement fermé.

Il reste encore vingt-deux noms sur la liste.

Comme une litanie, chaque prénom s'accompagne d'un coup, et la chair se zèbre et s'ensanglante, et le liquide rouge coule sur le corps, sur les draps.

Erwin gémit maintenant, très bas, mais la douleur est la plus forte.

Oh ces morts, ces morts qui n'en finissent pas. Ces morts qu'Erwin sacrifie sans hésiter mais dont il a besoin de porter la douleur dans sa chair.

Et puis le dernier.

La promesse qu'il a faite à Erwin de ne jamais lui mentir. Parce qu'Erwin sait à quel point il en souffre et que pour cela aussi, il doit être puni.

Allons, le dernier coup, et Levi tente toujours de mettre plus de douceur dans celui-là, il est encore là lui n'est-ce pas ?, il vit, il respire, il sent le citron, une odeur fraîche qu'il n'aime pas. Mais sur la chair torturée, c'est le pire et le plus douloureux.

« Levi. »

Un dernier claquement.

Levi tremble de la tête aux pieds, inondé d'une sueur glacée, à tel point qu'il manque de trébucher en se précipitant vers le bureau, pour les linges, pour le pot fermé qu'il ouvre et qui répand une merveilleuse odeur douce et pénétrante qui combat celle de la sueur et du sang.

Erwin a dit non la première fois mais le lendemain, il ne pouvait pas bouger et le commandant ne peut pas se permettre de rester indisponible, alité et malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Levi retourne jusqu'au lit, et avec les linges il tente d'endiguer le sang, même s'il faudra changer les draps demain. Il s'en chargera, il les lavera, il lavera tout.

Ça n'étonne personne de voir le capitaine Levi laver des draps. C'est juste une de ses manies de plus. Personne même ne se permet une allusion sexuelle parce que pour beaucoup, il est inhumain à ce point-là.

C'est bon, il s'en fiche. Il n'a pas besoin d'être humain pour eux. Erwin a fait de lui un symbole et même si les soldats connaissent l'homme derrière la légende, l'ombre projetée par son passé mystérieux, son attitude qui vaudrait à n'importe qui d'autre un conseil militaire et bien sûr son habileté légendaire, tout cela forme une ombre trop grande et épaisse qui enveloppe et cache l'homme qu'il est.

Près de la bougie, le pot ouvert exhale une odeur d'herbes. C'est fini, c'est fini, jusqu'à la prochaine expédition et jusqu'aux prochains morts, c'est fini.

Levi a bien soin d'être efficace mais sans douceur. S'il devenait doux, alors il ne serait plus celui qui soigne après avoir été celui qui a blessé, il serait celui qui cajole, qui demande pardon par le geste, faute de pouvoir le faire par les mots.

S'il devenait doux, il en viendrait peut-être même à mêler ses larmes au baume mais à l'inverse des histoires, il n'en deviendrait pas plus efficace pour autant.

Alors sans passion, Levi nettoie les plaies et les enduit de baume cicatrisant. Sans passion, c'est ce qu'il se dit et c'est ce qu'il veut croire mais il y a tout de même en lui la terrible volupté et le merveilleux sentiment de posséder ce grand corps d'homme au cœur d'acier, de le posséder des doigts, des yeux, du cœur aussi. Erwin, il en est sûr, ne demanderait ça à personne d'autre, car personne d'autre ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'ils font, cet acte de contrition dont il est l'exécutant malheureux et le témoin plus malheureux encore. Il est généreux sur le précieux baume, il gaspille même, mais il ne supporte pas de voir les marques rouges laissées par la lanière.

Puis, il rabat sur le corps toujours exposé un drap absolument immaculé qui immédiatement s'imprègne de la pâte grasse et hélas aussi d'un peu de rouge.

C'est alors qu'il s'autorise enfin à dénouer Erwin. Les pieds d'abord, avant de rabattre le drap dessus, et les mains.

Il ne touche pas au masque ou au bâillon. Il ne touche pas au visage. Ce serait d'une intimité bien trop tendre.

Lentement, le moindre mouvement doit être une torture, Erwin retire d'abord le bâillon puis le bandeau. Ses yeux rougis de larmes brillent bien plus que les plus belles des pierres précieuses, bleus, bleus malgré le peu de lumière et Erwin le regarde et il dit « Merci » et les larmes coulent.

C'est le but de cette sinistre farce, qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Ces larmes qui coulent le long des joues d'Erwin, dévalent ses joues, sa mâchoire, se perdant sur sa bouche, dans son cou. Des larmes de douleur physique qu'il peut se permettre de verser quand il ne peut se permettre de les verser pour la douleur du deuil.

Puis, il y a un sourire, un pauvre sourire qui n'a rien à voir avec ce sourire si facile et mondain qu'Erwin sort sur commande, un sourire qui fait que Levi ne peut le haïr pour ce rituel abominable auquel il se soumet pourtant. Il ajoute « Pardon. »

Et puis les yeux se ferment, lentement, et Levi se demande ce qu'Erwin voit et sent alors que tout son corps n'est qu'une plaie douloureuse et sanglante mais moins d'une minute plus tard, sa respiration est profonde et son visage détendu.

Marqué dans sa chair du poids de ses morts, comme le poids délicieux d'une couverture par une froide nuit d'hiver, après quatre jours de veille, Erwin dort enfin.

Levi soupire. Il a guetté avec anxiété le moment qui viendrait, immanquablement, ce moment où l'épuisement d'Erwin serait à son comble et où une fois de plus ils devraient recommencer cette atroce comédie.

Lentement, il s'approche. Il n'a jamais osé toucher le visage d'Erwin. Les larmes n'ont pas encore séché.

Il se penche jusqu'à ce que leurs deux nez se frôlent presque, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir sur sa peau le souffle calme et puissant de l'autre homme, jusqu'à ce qu'un observateur extérieur puisse croire qu'il l'embrasse.

Et lentement, désespéré de ce geste qu'il ne fera jamais, parce que c'est quelque chose qu'Erwin ne peut pas lui donner et cela fait des années qu'il n'est plus un voleur, Levi se sent l'envie de pleurer lui aussi. Ce qu'il fait ensuite le révulse et l'apaise. Avec précaution, il lèche une larme sur la joue du blond.

C'est salé, le goût des larmes mêlée aussi de sueur, et c'est l'odeur, le goût d'Erwin, d'un autre être et Levi sait que si cet autre n'était pas le blond, il en vomirait de dégoût.

Mais c'est Erwin, sa maison, l'homme pour qui il est prêt à tout, à tuer et à être tué et même à le faire souffrir, alors ça va, c'est bon.

Il se recule, gardant dans sa bouche ce goût étrange. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça et il ne sait pas s'il osera le refaire, alors il savoure, même si c'est bizarre de dire et de penser cela. Oui, il savoure la puissance d'Erwin, ce contrôle qu'il exerce sur lui-même, sa cruauté et sa froideur, ce masque qu'il porte si constamment qu'il ne peut le laisser tomber même en privé, ce deuil qu'il ne peut exprimer autrement.

Dans ces larmes que seule la douleur physique peut lui arracher, dans cette marque de faiblesse et de détresse, là est sa force.

Sachant qu'il se réveillera dans quelques heures, inquiet que l'on dérange Erwin qui dort enfin, inquiet aussi d'une soudaine poussée de fièvre ou d'un malaise, inquiet même d'une possible tentative d'assassinat, Levi se saisit de la veste du commandant afin de se protéger du froid, et comme un chien de garde, s'installe en travers de la porte.

Et là, lui aussi pour la première fois en quatre jours, il s'endort.

.


End file.
